What if he caught me?
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: What if Henry had caught Nancy by that grave? A little idea I had while playing the game. This comes from Legend of the Crystal Skull. Two things that might have happened. Henry Bolet X Nancy Drew
1. Will you

What if he caught me?

Disclaimer:I do not own Nancy Drew.

Notes: /this is actions while speaking like sighing/

"This is talking"

_'This is thinking'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nancy Drew, ace female detective, was currently standing infront of the grave of Derek Grant. Grant was the dog-friend of Bruno Bolet. Currently, Nancy was working on the case of the Legend of the Crystal Skull, which was currently missing.

" /sigh/ What am I _doing_? I'm taking a glass eye and a pirate costume from_ a dog's grave_. I feel like a grave robber." Nancy says, misarably, sighing again. She stares at the empty hidden compartment before closing it back.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get away from there!"

Nancy gasps and turns in total surprise to see Henry Bolet, Bruno's nephew, rushing up to see her, an angry expression on his face.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Nancy asked worry, surprise, and fear evident in her voice.

This is _my_ grandfather's property, Nancy. What the real question here is, what are _you_ doing here?" Henry asked accusingly.

_'Uh-oh. Henry sounds angry. I'd better apologize.'_ Nancy thought.

"Oh, Henry. I'm so sorry. But the clues led me here and I-Henry?" Nancy asked, surprise filling the air.

But Henry didn't respond, he just kept walking closer to Nancy. Once he was four or five away from her, she started to back away. Her back was against the crypt and he was in front of her before she took five steps backwards.

Henry leaned forward, his and Nancy's lips inches apart, and whisperd, "Nancy..." He then leaned forward fully, pressing both of thier lips together. He tilts his head and closes his eyes. Nancy eyes widen for a second, before she relaxes into the kiss. After a couple of minuets, they pull apart.

Henry slips his hands from thier places on Nancy's arms down to hold her hands.

"Nancy... will you..." Henry stops there and starts to get on one knee, still holding Nancy's hands gently.

"Nancy... will you... become my bride?" Henry softly stuttered. "I-I'm sorry that I don't have a ring. I hope that we could still-"

"Yes." Nancy said softly. Henry scooped her up and hugged her. They laughed and spun together in the rain for hours.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I know. Nancy and Henry were both OOC. But still. I had another story and was rushing to get it done. Sorry if it sucked. Please take pity. This is my very first Nancy Drew story.


	2. Why? Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nancy Drew-ish. This story came from Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull

Notes: Just look on the chapter befor this one. Same notes, same story. Except when they pull apart. After that its different.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nancy Drew, ace female detective, was currently standing infront of the grave of Derek Grant. Grant was the dog-friend of Bruno Bolet. Currently, Nancy was working on the case of the Legend of the Crystal Skull, which was currently missing.

" /sigh/ What am I _doing_? I'm taking a glass eye and a pirate costume from_ a dog's grave_. I feel like a grave robber." Nancy says, misarably, sighing again. She stares at the empty hidden compartment before closing it back.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get away from there!"

Nancy gasps and turns in total surprise to see Henry Bolet, Bruno's nephew, rushing up to see her, an angry expression on his face.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Nancy asked worry, surprise, and fear evident in her voice.

This is _my_ grandfather's property, Nancy. What the real question here is, what are _you_ doing here?" Henry asked accusingly.

_'Uh-oh. Henry sounds angry. I'd better apologize.'_ Nancy thought.

"Oh, Henry. I'm so sorry. But the clues led me here and I-Henry?" Nancy asked, surprise filling the air.

But Henry didn't respond, he just kept walking closer to Nancy. Once he was four or five away from her, she started to back away. Her back was against the crypt and he was in front of her before she took five steps backwards.

Henry leaned forward, his and Nancy's lips inches apart, and whisperd, "Nancy..." He then leaned forward fully, pressing both of thier lips together. He tilts his head and closes his eyes. Nancy eyes widen for a second, before she relaxes into the kiss. After a couple of minuets, they pull apart.

Henry straightens up and walks away. Nancy stands there, watching, as Henry slowly dissapers. Once he was gone, Nancy sinks down and sits on her legs. She can't help but wonder what had made Henry do that, then just walk away as if nothing happened. Nancy sits there, letting the rain cover her, as she thinks, for at least thirty minuets or more. Then she gets up and leaves, continuing with her detective duties. Continueing with her own life, as if nothing happened.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yes. I know the story sucks. But I was in a rush and plus, I added more on to it now, then was originly there.


End file.
